A Duty To Uphold - Chase x Skye pups (Aspenverse)
In the Aspenverse, when Chase and Skye get older, they marry and have triplet boys-- Trigger, Colt, and Major. They later have a single girl-- Nina. These pups belong to thispupsgottafly. They're under major construction! I'm not trying to infringe on anyone's fanon here. Pictures coming soon! Appearances Trigger is a medium sized Pup, with pointy ears, a very short tail, and a fluffy torso. He's dark honey-colored like Skye, with the color darkest on his back and fading towards his belly and legs. His muzzle and nose are of a lighter color. He has a light colored thick tuft of hair on his head. Trigger has a brown nose and dark violet eyes. When he grows up, he gets a cowboy hat and red collar, though he also wears a red bandana sometimes. His symbol is a six-pointed sheriff's star. Colt is a smaller Pup, with long ears, long fur, and a short tail. He has tricolored fur in the typical tri pattern-- chocolate, tan, and cream. His nose and muzzle are cream colored. Colt has a black nose and amber eyes. When he grows up, he gets a bubblegum pink collar. His symbol is a peppermint. Major is a medium-large Pup, with pointy ears, short fur, and a long tail. He has light chocolate brown fur with a black mask, ears, and saddle pattern, and a slightly lighter muzzle, chest, belly, and paws. Major has a black nose and chocolate brown eyes. When he grows up, he gets a black collar and police uniform similar to Chase's, with a silver star as his symbol. Nina is a small Pup, who closely resembles her mother and oldest brother Trigger. She has floppy ears, long fur, and a long tail. She is dark honey colored, with darker ears and markings around her eyes. Her fur gets lighter closer to her belly and legs. Nina has a thick tuft of hair on her head the same color as her ears. Her muzzle and a stripe running up her face is lighter colored, with dark freckles across the bridge of her muzzle. Nina has a brown nose and light violet eyes. When she grows up, she gets a deep purple collar, and she often wears bows in her ears. Personalities Trigger is a natural leader-- calm, even-tempered, friendly, and fun-loving. He's always willing to take charge, but knows when to defer to others and willingly accepts help from his friends. He's a perfectionist and beats himself up when he can't do a good job at a task, and is prone to bouts of depression when he feels he's not valued or wanted. He's also a bit set in his ways and has a hard time with change. The boys are all pretty loud and boisterous, but Colt by far is the wildest. He loves playing pranks, competing in sports and games, and is friends with everyone. He's also quite deceitful and a good liar, though, and sees no problem manipulating others to get what he wants. Major takes after Chase in that he is very proper and disciplined, even at a young age. He values rules, safety, and a job well done. As he grows, he has a hard time shaking off his serious attitude and having fun, but he's a pretty normal pup when he's young. He can be very controlling and possessive of his family and friends and even aggressive with anyone he perceives as a threat. Nina is painfully, painfully shy. She has limited social skills even after growing up with three supportive older brothers. She's extremely emotionally fragile and bursts into tears at the slightest sign of disapproval from anyone. Despite that, she is kind and nonjudgmental, and loves to learn about the world around her. She is very tolerant and open minded. She loves reading and surrounding herself with books. Bios It's no secret to any of the pups-- or even Ryder-- that Chase has a huge crush on Skye. Though he doesn't know it until their teens, she returns those feelings just as strongly. One night, he finally works up the courage to ask her out, and she eagerly says yes. After dating for a short time, Chase proposes, and a little after the wedding, Skye announces she's pregnant with triplets. When the boys are old enough to start training, Chase and Skye have one more "surprise" pup, Nina. When Trigger grows up, he decides to be a "cow-pup" and get into rodeo. Colt becomes a candy maker's apprentice! Major, to no one's surprise, follows in Chase's paw-steps and becomes a police pup. Nina doesn't really have a job for a long time, but she starts hanging out at the library and becomes an assistant of sorts. Abilities Trivia * Nina is named after a good friend, who when she found out about my unusual fandom, politely demanded that she be made into "the cutest puppy EVER". Sorry I made her an emotional wreck, Nina! * The boys are all Gemini (born June 15th) * Nina is a Cancer (born June 24th) * Colt LOVES candy, especially lollipops. Stories By Me By Others